Life Keeps Moving
by turtleduckss
Summary: A series of poems about the people in Avatar.
1. Avatar

**A/N: **This is my first Fanfic, it may not be that good.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Avatar

I have been after a hopeless task for three years.

Then you returned.

I believed after I captured you.

Everything would return to normal.

I tried and tried to capture you.

But no matter what you always escaped.

Perhaps part of me knew nothing would return to normal.

And perhaps I was the one letting you escape.

Because now I knew nothing will every be the same.

I finally understood.

You gave me hope…

That one day I could return home.

And receive Father's love.

But that will never happen.

Because…

I am a wanted fugitive by the Fire Nation.

And an enemy of the Earth Kingdom.

I have no home.

Even if I capture you.

Nothing will be normal again.


	2. Azula

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Azula

You always lies.

You have always.

You will continue to lie.

I believed you once.

Because what I wanted was so close.

You said I was wanted and could return home.

I refused to believe anything.

Even when Uncle tried to tell me I misunderstood.

You lied.

I made one mistake in believing you told the truth.

I will never make that mistake again.


	3. Mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Mother

You were always there.

To comfort me.

To tell me things would get better.

Then one day you left.

I couldn't understand why you would leave me.

You were gone when I needed you most.

You said "never forget who you are."

I have forgotten who I am.

How can I remember.

When everything I once knew is gone.


	4. Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Father 

I stood up for what I thought was right.

You didn't care.

All you saw was dishonor ever since I was born.

You didn't care about the people.

You didn't care about our nation.

You only cared about power.

Power will be your downfall.

You may be strong.

But I'm stronger.

I care for the citizens of the Fire Nation.

And that will make me a better leader.

Than you'll ever be.


	5. Lee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Lee

Before you knew who I was.

You welcomed me to your home.

Even when I helped you and your village.

From those so called soldiers.

You turned me away because you found out who I really was.

It didn't matter if I helped you.

All you needed to know was where I was from.

And once you found out you turned me away.

With out a hesitation, you saw me as a enemy.

Is this how everyone is?

Is there no such thing as second chances?


	6. Jun

**A/N:** Thanks to hummingbird for the suggestion. If you have a suggestion for a chapter please leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Jun

You came on my ship looking for a stowaway.

I said there were none on my ship.

But your shirshu proved me wrong.

My uncle was disturbingly impressed.

You had damaged my ship.

I wanted you to pay for the damages, but not in money.

By finding someone for me.

You asked if my girlfriend ran off.

I ignored your remark.

I told you I'm after the bald monk the girl was traveling with.

You agreed after my uncle persuaded you with gold.

We finally caught up to the water tribe siblings.

But the Avatar was not with them.

Your beast found a new sent.

And our journey for the Avatar began once again.

I never did catch the Avatar.

But uncle still disturbingly liked you.


	7. Uncle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Uncle

You've been more of an uncle to me.

You've been a father to me.

Much more of a father than my own father will ever be.

Before and after I was banished you there.

Right by my side.

There to guide me and help me be strong.

You have always been there for me.

Then Azula showed up.

I thought I would lose you.

I couldn't stand the thought of losing you.

Because …

You're the only family I have left.


	8. Katara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: This was suggested by Zutara-Princess , if you wish to make a suggestion please leave a review.

Katara

Ever since I first saw you.

I was amazed by your bravery.

And time after time you continue to amaze me.

You would do anything to protect your friends.

Even if it meant fighting me.

You proved to be more than a worthy opponent at the North Pole.

And again you amazed me when we all fought Azula.

You offered to help me.

Even though I refused, you still would help me.

An enemy, I have been after your friend for months.

And yet, you still wanted to help.


	9. The Blue Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The Blue Spirit

Am I traitor?

Am I too help the Avatar restore peace?

What am I to do?

I want our nation to be strong.

By helping the Avatar have I made it weak.

Has my shamefulness make me question my loyalty.

Who do I follow?

Should I follow my heart and help make the world in balance.

Like it was in the old days when there was peace and harmony.

Where no one would get killed, where family's would be together.

And not be torn apart by a meaningless war.

Or am I to follow what my father wants.

To rule over everyone.

Over a world not even worth ruling over.

It will just be filled with pain, loss, anger, sorrow, and hate.

What am I to follow?

My father or the Avatar.


	10. Cold and Heartless

**A/N:** All poems up to this point have been about Zuko. Now the poems may be about any of the characters from A:TLA. This is based off Damage Ctrl's "Rhythm of the Rain."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_Ty Lee's POV_

Cold and Heartless

Cold and heartless.

The way you'll always be.

Never giving second chances.

To prove I'm worthy.

No matter how hard I try.

You'll always turn me away.

Cold and heartless .

Will always be your nature.

No matter who comes before you.

Even when I thought you were my friend.

You'll turn always turn those you deem weak away.

Because you are cold and heartless.


	11. To Walk on a Swords Edge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

To Walk On A Swords Edge

Fire cause those who possess its power.

To walk on a swords edge.

To wonder why we must be cursed with this burden.

Why must we walk on an edge of a sword.

Is it too much to be of another.

To be the element of life.

The element of stability.

Or even the gentleness of Air.

Fire will bring nothing but destruction.

Fire has allowed the madness in humans to be.

Those who possesses its power.

Must walk on a swords edge.

That of humanity.

And that of savagery.

And we must always walk on a swords edge.


	12. During the Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

During the Night

You came to me.

You told me everything you had done.

Was to protect me.

Half asleep in the nighttime hours.

I did not understand .

Why did you leave.

Was I in danger.

Why did I need to be protected.

I will never forget the last words you spoke to me.

"Never forget who you are."


	13. Always

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**A/N:** This is in Azula's POV about Zuko joining the gang and beating the Fire Lord.

Always 

Always been better that you.

Always rubbing it in your face that father favors me.

Always beating you in everything.

I Always won, what happened.

I was suppose to win not you and your little group.

You weren't suppose to win.

I was I always win, your nothing but a failure.

It wasn't suppose to be this way.

The Fire Nation is suppose to rule the world.

Not be beaten by a little kid.

I Always won ALWAYS, what happened.


	14. What Do I Want

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**What Do I Want**

I've been trying to live a life.

That I don't want.

I just want to return home.

But I will never be welcomed home.

I try and fail to do what others want me to do.

Why was I punished for doing the right thing.

Am I to always be punished for doing what I believe is right.

Uncle has tried to tell me I wouldn't listen before.

But now I know I need to figure out what I want from life.

What do I want.


	15. The Favored Child

**Life Keeps Moving **

_The Favored Child _

Given all the praise

Having father's love

Never getting in trouble

You can't do anything wrong.

In fathers eyes you are the best

Nothing I do will ever compare to you.

I try so hard to be just as good

But each time I try I fail.

Why are you so much better?

Anything I do is wrong

And yet here you are again.

Trying to confuse me

Making me betray uncle.

You say uncle betrayed me

but how can that be

I let him down.

He thought there was good in me.

I proved that wrong.

How much longer will this fight last?

What do I want?

When will I choose what's right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


	16. Always Better

**Life Keeps Moving **

_Always Better _

Always better than you.

Always getting father's love.

Your mission is a joke,

Why chase the Avatar?

You'll never receive father's love.

Your disgraceful

You have no honor

You will be nothing more than a banished prince.

Why try? Why care?

You'll only make yourself more miserable.

You care too much for others.

That's what caused you to get banished in the first place.

I laugh each time I think about it.

Your no prodigy, you'll never be matched up to me.

You can try all you want, but it'll never do any good.

Because I'll always be better!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


	17. Excitement

**Life Keeps Moving **

_Excitement _

Wondering when the next exciting thing will happen.

Joining Azula on her chase to catch her brother and uncle.

And now a third person, the Avatar.

Has to be a lot more entertaining than being here.

And a chance to see my childhood crush

Will make much better.

So here we go Ty Lee, Azula, and me.

Much more grown up,

No longer playing kid games.

Azula in control of what we do, like always.

Finding clues here and there as to where they will be.

Finding them and fighting.

Ty Lee seems to have fun with that Water Tribe warrior.

Still being bored even after defeating them.

Victory is boring

Not much to do after you win,

Taking control of the Earth Kingdom,

Still waiting for more excitement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


	18. Divided

**Divided**

Why am I like this?

What path do I want?

I don't know what's right and what's wrong

I have forgotten who I am

Where's my path

To have my father's love

To believe my sister

She has never told me the truth

Why should I believe her now?

My uncle has always been there for me

He was always good to me

Even though I didn't deserve it

I've disappointed him

And that's the worst feeling ever

I know I didn't choose right

But what else can I do

When I feel so divided inside

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: About Zuko after Season two.


	19. Hope

**Hope**

So long ago

I lost so much

And all because of the Fire Nation

My mother I lost forever

My father left to fight

My village destroyed

And left defenseless

But after losing so much

I still had my brother and Gran-Gran

I had more hope than ever

I knew the Avatar would return

He would save what was left of the world

I didn't know when or how he would

I never would have thought

Me and my brother would have found him

Inside of an iceburg

He has restored the hope of peace

And I know he will be able to create harmony

Once again the four nations will be at peach

I know this because the Avatar gives hope to all

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This poem is a little after Katara and Sokka finds Aang and find out he's the Avatar.


	20. Impact of War

**Impact of war**

Knowing my goal is close

Just a little longer and we can return home

Not knowing I'm fixing to lose the most important thing to me

I give up on Ba Sing Se

I return home without a son

The impact of war hits me

I didn't realize the pain so many people have gone through

I dare ask the question why

Why are we in this war

It's not helping anyone

It brings only sorrow and pain

To both sides

It hits me after I've done so much

I finally understand the point to this war

It's to bring pain and misery

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This is after Iroh returns home from Ba Sing Se.


	21. My Past

**My Past**

I've been trying to forget

But nothing will be the same

I try to be different

I try to be strong

But nothing works

Surrounded by me fear

My past is there

It holds me back

To get over all that's happened

It's near to impossible

I could never talk about it

They would judge me even more

I tried to do what I thought was right

But now I know what I think is right

And what they think is right

Is tow different ideas

What should I do

When each day I remember

When my past reminds me of my shame

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I tried to make this a poem that fitted both Zuko and Aang.


	22. Distrust

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Distrust **

_I love you, Azula, I do_

She knew those words were a lie

She couldn't trust anyone.

Her friends certainly not

Her family?

Of course not

All besides her father.

Her father was the only she could trust.

Those words haunted her

Her mother did not love her!

Her mother loved Zuzu!

Anger filled her,

As did pain

Though it was hidden beneath the anger

She was not weak!

Not so weak to show any sign of pain.

Her mother didn't love her.

Her mother didn't love her.

Her mother did not love her.

The words repeated inside her head.

All of this happen within a matter of seconds

As the grip on the hairbrush tighten.

She quickly turned around.

She saw the image of her mother in the mirror

She acted quickly throwing the brush at it.

The image shattered into tiny pieces.

Her mother wasn't here

And her mother wouldn't care to here.

She was a monster to her.

Her love for her had never been.

Love was for the weak.

She wasn't weak.

She would distrust everyone

It was the safest route.


End file.
